Second Battle of Coruscant
|result=New Republic victory |side1= New Republic |side2= Galactic Empire |commanders1=Admiral of the Fleet Admiral Vacander Malkhan Vice Admiral N'skar Vice Admiral Tarsik General Colonel |commanders2=General Reynar Thalen Fleet Admiral Abbathorn Admiral Kessius Admiral Lastir Admiral Regnauld |forces1=1st Fleet 2nd Fleet 3rd Fleet Total: 2740 ships |forces2='Grand Fleet', consisting of: Abbathorn Fleet Kessius Fleet Lastir Fleet Regnauld Fleet Total: 3200 ships |casual1=Moderate |casual2=70% destroyed or captured }} The Second Battle of Coruscant was an attempt by the Galactic Empire's Grand Fleet to retake the galactic capital from the New Republic, about a month after the siege of Coruscant. The operation was overseen by General Reynar Thalen, a warlord who sought to use it as a way to solidify his position as the Emperor. The loss of Coruscant allowed the New Republic to declare itself the galaxy's legitimate governing body and further demoralized and fragmented the Galactic Empire. The Interim Ruling Council was forced to flee and set up operations on distant Corsin, located in the Expansion Region's Great Ploorid Sector. Isolated and far from the war, it proved to be the perfect spot for the Council to set up operations. However, Warlords, former Moffs and high ranking officers in both the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy who broke off from the Empire to carve out their own fiefdoms, had sprung up all throughout the galaxy, thus starting the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle. The loss of Coruscant was largely due in part to this power struggle, and many high ranking Imperials, especially the Ruling Council, knew this. The Ruling Council chose one General Reynar Thalen to represent the Galactic Empire under the Council's leadership as the Council's leader. Thalen had arrived in the Greater Ploorid sector just a month after the Battle of Coruscant with his large and powerful task force, and joined forces with the what remained of the Council's military. Under "Emperor" Thalen's banner, the Ruling Council was capable of drawing several more fleets to their cause, and Thalen united these fleets under his flag, calling it the Grand Fleet. With this fleet, Thalen intended to reclaim Imperial Center and bring the Empire back together. He thus set out with the Grand Fleet towards Coruscant. Unfortunately for the Imperials, New Republic Intelligence discovered this fleet and its intended target, and quickly alerted the New Republic Senate. The Republic sent their fleet, which had increased in size since the Battle of Coruscant, to intercept the Grand Fleet on its journey to Coruscant. While undergoing re-supply at , the Imperials were ambushed by Ackbar's fleet and dealt a heavy blow. Undeterred by his losses, Thalen relentlessly continued onward, repairing quickly at , and then heading onward towards Coruscant. Along this final leg of the journey, the Imperials would be constantly harassed by hit-and-run tactics issued by Republic starfighters, never giving the Imperials time to breathe or lick their wounds, while not suffering in return. By the time the Imperials arrived at Coruscant, their morale and fighting efficiency had dropped to low levels. The actual fleet battle over Coruscant did not last very long. Unable to penetrate the planetary shields, and its losses already high, the Imperial fleet suffered heavy casualties while at Coruscant. The New Republic's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Fleets surrounded the Imperial Force and near annihilated it. On the general's orders, the Imperial ships attempted to break out to retreat. Thalen, not wanting to return to Corsin in shame of such a major blunder, stayed behind and covered the retreat until his flagship was destroyed. The battle was a huge blow to the Empire, both materially and in terms of morale, as a large number of capable capital ships were destroyed in a campaign that achieved nothing. Along with General Thalen, a number of other commanders had perished as well, and the remnants of his Grand Fleet (under the command of Admiral Regnauld, the highest surviving officer) returned to Corsin in shame. Thalen's successor as the Interim Council leader and de-facto emperor was Grand Moff Haldor Vicari. The New Republic achieved yet another significant morale boost, which was exploited by Republic propagandists, and as a result more and more star systems pledged their loyalty to the fledgling democracy. Shipyards began shifting their allegiance to the New Republic and long lines formed at recruitment centers across Republic space. Within a few months, the Republic found itself with a rapidly expanding military. Category:Battles